


Under Cover Lover

by Quackyeon



Series: Quick-Quotes Quill [11]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Coming Out, Hogwarts AU, M/M, both of them are hufflepuffs, famous parents, in 4th year, outing in the press, they're cute together okay, this isnt the last you'll see of these boys, youngkyun just needs a hug okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Having famous parents Youngkyun was used to life under the eye of the Quibbler gossip section. However, as a fourth year Hogwarts student he didn't expect to find himself in there with his boyfriend





	Under Cover Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I have missed this AU so much. I'm glad to finally be back for it.

"I'm not ready." Youngkyun said, Taeyang had pulled him into the bathroom and was just watching as the Hufflepuff shook. "I can't. I'm not. It's not. I haven't told my parents." 

"Kyun." He said quietly. "Kyun, I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault Tae." Youngkyun breathed out, "I just. it's the quibbler. How did they even find out? How did they get a photo of us kissing." he wanted to cry and it was really starting to be hard for Youngkyun not to just break down. "Everyone knows." He managed to breathe out before bursting into tears, Taeyang had his arms around the man in an instant, gently soothing him. 

"It's going to be okay. I mean you could say bad angle." Taeyang mumbled into Youngkyun's hair. 

"It's clear what we're doing Tae." He said face into the others chest. "I'm sorry." 

"Why are you sorry?" Taeyang said as he rubbed the others back. "You didn't take the photo." 

"Now everyone knows you like boys too." He said quietly. 

Taeyang laughed a little, "First off, I'm not ashamed of us, of liking boys and girls. I don't know." he mumbled, Taeyang was still working it all out, he was pretty sure he liked both, but that had never bothered Youngkyun who was exclusively into men. "And my parents will never read the quibbler. Perks of being muggle born." Youngkyu had suspected that htere was more to it than that as Taeyang had spent all summer, every summer since they started Hogwarts at his house and then he knew Taeyang didn't really go home for Christmas.

"If it wasn't for my parents-" Youngkyun started. 

"You didn't ask for your mom and dad to be famous," Taeyang said as he kept up the gentle circles he was rubbing on his boyfriend's back. "You're just you. You know that. You're Kim Youngkyun, not just the son of two quidditch world cup winners." Taeyang said looking at the newspaper headline, _Son of Kim Seobin and Kim Suri caught kissing fellow Hogwarts student_ , he took the paper, quickly scanning over the article as it discussed if the boy was gay or questioning or what. Taeyang hated the speculation about his boyfriend, hated how they analysed small things that Youngkyun had done in the past. Reducing Youngkyun to just him kissing other boys was a gross simplification of who he was. Youngkyun and him were together, but Youngkyun was also excellent at charms, cried at every sad book, or every sad story he heard. Youngkyun covered his mouth when he laughed or smiled because he felt conscious of it. He might refuse to play quidditch but Taeyang had seen him in flying class and he was good. Youngkyun who was currently sat on the floor of the bathroom. "Did you read it?" Taeyang said quietly, when his boyfriend nodded he sighed. "It's not up to them to decide anything about you. Or anything about us. I don't care what they say about us, about you. It doesn't matter. No one should care if you're gay." 

"But they do Taeyang." He almost shouted because of the crying. "they do. They care so much that they took a picture of us and published it. They care so much that they didn't even think of if my parents knew or if I was ready to tell people." 

Taeyang moved to sit next to his boyfriend and then looked at the paper, smiling a little at the photo. "I had just told you I loved you for the first time." he said looking at the photo. "I had been trying really hard to find the right time to tell you. I almost told you at dinner that night in front of your parents, you know. I should have known. I thought the private box was private." 

"Taeyang, please don't take it back." He said leaning on his boyfriend who wrapped an arm around him. "I've never been so happy in my life. It makes me even more upset that they took that moment and are using it to do this to me. To us. We decided we weren't ready to tell everyone but here we are. Everyone knows and we didn't get to tell them." The bell sounded and Taeyang looked at him. 

"Did you want to skip first class? We could write to your parents. You can... we can tell them about us." 

"I always thought we'd do this in person. Like tell them. I could tell them when we were ready. I love you. I just wanted to be ready." 

"I know. I know Kyun, we're going to be okay. Your parents love you, no matter what you're still you." 

"You read the article Tae." Youngkyun said, making no move to get up. "All I am now is a boy who kisses other boys who has famous parents who are going to be disappointed in me. I'm their only child." 

"Kyun, no one cares about that." Taeyang held the others hand tightly, "Your parents don't care about that. They love you, they want you to be happy." 

Youngkyun didn't say anymore, he just rested against him, eyes closed trying to stop crying. He curled closer to him, just wishing it would all just go away. They sat there for a while but before it was time for the second class they were spotted in the corridor and we told they were needed in the headmasters office. Youngkyun was ready to cry again and Taeyang took his hand, and he took a shallow breath as they went in. 

Youngkyun was surprised to see his parents, but he felt sick at the same time. Taeyang didn't let go of his hand and instead held it a bit tighter. They could do this. Youngkyun took a slow breath, squeezing Taeyang's hand. "Youngkyun," His mother began, "we need to sort out a press release." 

"Mom," 

"I know baby, we need to decide what to say to the quibbler." She said looking over at Taeyang too, "and of course you are involved too Taeyang, so we're gonna do what's best for both of you." 

"Mom" 

"Are you two together seriously?" 

"Mom, I'm gay." Youngkyun said louder, avoiding looking at her. 

His mom just nodded, "Yes, I know. Your father and I have known this day would come, but we had hoped you'd have already come out so it was easier for you." she said with a small smile, "Are you serious in your relationship?" 

"Yes mom, we've been together over a year." Youngkyun said. 

His mom tutted, "so you were together when Taeyang was with us this summer?" both boys nodded, "and you two didn't feel the need to tell me. You two are not sharing a room when Taeyang stays with us, he can stay in the guest room. I'm aware I can't stop you having sex with each other but you're not going to be having sex under my roof." 

"Mom" Youngkyun was flushed bright red. "We're not... doing that." although they had done other things, but Youngkyun wasn't going to tell her that. Taeyang was looking down at the ground, cheeks also a deep red. "We just, he's my boyfriend and I love him. I don't want to lie about it if I'm going to have to come out later. I don't want to lie."

"Okay we'll release that you're gay and if Taeyang is okay with it that you're with him and then you two will be able to attend things together and it should get the press off your back. You two are safe in school from them but now they'll see its not anything we find to be a scandal they should leave you two alone. We love you. Both of you. We're gonna do as much as possible to keep you guys safe."

"I want you to release I'm his boyfriend." Youngkyun was looking at his boyfriend watching him carefully. "I dont have anyone really to come out to. The only people I was nervous to tell was you guys. I love your son. I'm sorry the press caught us." 

"It wasn't your fault Taeyang" Youngkyuns mom said softly. "You two should have been able to kiss without being photographed or speculated about. You did nothing wrong. We have to get going now," his mom said getting up and giving each boy a hug and a kiss on the top of the head. "I love you both. Be good. And don't worry, we'll sort this out."

The next morning when the owls came Taeyang was sat with his boyfriend so they could read the paper. People were looking at them anyway, so he wrapped his arm around his boyfriends waist and then kissed his cheek. "You're doing so good" he said softly. "You're so brave." He held Youngkyun closer, worried he was going to cry.

"Well I've let everyone down except you and my parents." He said sadly although he couldn't help but smile when Taeyang kissed him again.

"Anyone who cares that you're gay isnt worth it. You're still you. It's just now your muggleborn friend is your boyfriend." Youngkyun nodded. "What else did you get?" 

The opened the envelope and Youngkyun flushed harder as he saw the condoms that were inside along with some leaflets on how to use them and staying safe for gay sex. He took out the note.

 _Youngkyun and Taeyang,_  
I know you said you weren't having sex and you are to sleep in different rooms at our house. When I got home I realised sex ed doesn't teach the things you two need to know. So I found some leaflets for when you two do have sex - which I hope will be a long time from now but I just want to make sure. Please be safe. Look after each other.  
Love  
Mom 

Youngkyun took a deep breath, looking at the note, before hear Taeyang burst out laughing, arm still around the hufflepuff. "Your mom sent leaflets." he said, laughter infectious, "she did this." even Youngkyun was laughing now, leaning his head against the other as they laughed together. The stress of everything just falling away and all he could think of was the boy next to him and how extra his mom was being sending them this in the same letter as she told them not to have sex. "Are you gonna be okay? I have to get to practice, I promised Woohyun I'd be early and you know how he gets when we're late to quidditch practice, apparently he had to fight Slytherin for the slot this week." 

"I'm fine." Youngkyun said quietly. "Plus I'm more fine than you're going to be if you're late for quidditch practice again." aeyang laughed kissing Youngkyun gently before getting up. He left to go to practice and Youngkyun just sat there reading over the article and sighing a little. He hated it, he hated the way the press felt that they owned that about him. That they had owned his right to come out. He went out after a while to sit and watch the hufflepuff team practice. He couldn't help but smile watching Taeyang on his broom. He loved seeing him play - although he had spent his life watching quidditch and then running away from it. He could already fly when he'd come to Hogwarts and had found their flying classes boring. 

He'd met Taeyang on their first day at school on the Hogwarts express, they came from completely different worlds. Youngkyun was a pure blooded wizard, a son of two quidditch world cup champions. Both is parents individually held the record for points scored at their respective clubs and on his second day at Hogwarts Youngkyun had been cornered and asked if he'd try for the team. He however, had no interest in following his parents footsteps into quidditch. His new found best friend however, was a natural on a broom and had fallen in love with quidditch so Youngkyun had invited him to spend the summer at his family's house, which came with it's own quidditch pitch. Taeyang had fallen into place with his family, he got on with both of his parents and they'd played quidditch most of the days for the summer. 

Youngkyun looked up when Sehun sat next to him, "So when were you going to tell me you're gay?" 

"Sehun." he sighed, "we told no one about us, and you saw what the press did." 

"Still. We're in the same dorm, you should have told me. I wouldn't have said anything to the press." Sehun sounded sad rather than angry, and Youngkyun was looking back at the pitch watching Taeyang play. "I thought we were friends." 

"We are." Youngkyun said quietly, "you don't understand. No one understands what it's like to grow up like I have. Where everything I do is watched and criticised. I'm good enough to play, I'm better than at least half of the team but I don't want to play, I can't because of my parents - because I'll never be them. When I realised I was gay, I knew I had to hide it from everyone. I actually didn't tell Taeyang. He told me first. That he liked me, and I'd been trying to fight everything in me that was falling for him." He didn't turn away from the pitch. "I knew it was a risk, but I thought we were careful enough that we could decide when to come out, when to do this. Am I wrong for wanting to just be me? If I had normal parents I'd still get to pick when I came out, I'd have probably been able to come out when I worked out that I'm gay. Why is it a problem that for once I wanted to have something that was just mine, to be with someone without having to think what other people think? Why can't I just have one part of my life away from the public eye? I never asked for this." 

"Youngkyun-" 

"Don't. Taeyang is the only person who hasn't expected me to give them everything about me. Ironic really, as he doesnt even have to ask. Everyone else thinks they're entitled to know about me, even my friends." He turned to look at Sehun now. "I would never expect you to tell me everything about your personal life. I was going to tell you I was gay when I was ready to, but I wasn't ready. So don't try to make me feel bad about it, because I'm not going to." He got up, as practice was coming to an end. "I don't really know what to say to you Sehun, I didn't tell you and now you know, so I can't change that. I have to go anyway. Tae and I are planning on doing our herbology assignments after he's changed from practice." 

"Kyun, don't." Sehun said following him, "can you just stop for a second?" 

Youngkyun just turned to look at him, "let me guess, you're sorry you forgot I was a person." Youngkyun wished Taeyang was here now but he wasn't. Taeyang could always tell when he was going to cry and would silently find a way to make him feel better. "Well I'm sorry too." He said, moving to go down the stairs quicker, not wanting the other to stop him again for fear he might cry. Taeyang was changed quickly, and when he came out her saw Youngkyun and just moved to wrap his arms around him. 

"What happened?" 

"I had an argument with Sehun." Youngkyun said against his boyfriend's chest. "He's mad we didn't tell them." 

"It's our choice." Taeyang said softly. "I mean, I get why he's mad, we've lived with him for over 3 years, but this isn't like telling him that you wore his shirt and spilt pumpkin juice on it. I know you've had a hard time with this." He spoke softly. "I know the expectations on you, and I know that you needed time. That's why we were waiting." Youngkyun just stood there resting against him, eyes shut, trying not to cry again. "I'll talk to him." 

"I wouldn't bother, he's like everyone else." Youngkyun said straightening up and wiping under his eyes. "People have always felt entitled to know my private life. You know my parents had to release something to the press when I didn't try out for the Hufflepuff team, and they even came to the school to ask me to do it, after trails had already ended, like I was gong to get a special trial just because I was their son and the press would want to know why I wasn't good enough to make the team." 

"Kyun," Taeyang said softly. "You never told me that." 

"Because it's embarrassing. My parents came to the school to get me a trial I had refused to do. I was asked by Woohyun twice to trial, he asks me every year if I've changed my mind. You know, I don't want to play. Every year though, my parents hope I've changed my mind so they can tell the press I really am their son and I'm actually into quidditch." 

"But you don't want to." 

"No. I have never wanted to." Youngkyun shrugged, "But ever since I was born, I was taken to events, I was written about. I shouldn't have expected my friends here to be any different." He began walking and Taeyang sighed as he walked with him, slipping his hand into the others. 

"You know it's not like that for me, right? I don't care about any of that. You're just you to me." 

"That's why I love you Taeyang. We're just us." He gave the other a smile, that didn't look like he was seconds away from becoming tears. "C'mon we have so much work to do. It's not fair, O.W.Ls are next year." 

"Will they publish your O.W.L results?" Taeyang asked as they found a table in the library. 

Youngkyun raised a brow, "and yours so you should probably work on your transfiguration."


End file.
